Patch - 2014.12.18
Maintenance Time *'9.00 AM - 12.00 AM' ---- Optimized Adjustment *Optimized the visual effect after Futayo Honda ( ) activates Power of the Stone Monkey R, the blur around her model will now be displayed. *Optimized the visual effect and the animation of Mikasa Ackerman's ( ) Grappling Hook Launcher Q when she uses it while in the process of flying. *Optimized the icon of Mikasa Ackerman's ( ) Rotating Slash W that would appear while in the process of flying. *Optimized the cooldown of Rotating Slash W, separating it into Rotating Slash (Normal) W that will appear while she doesn't fly and Rotating Slash (Flight) W that will appear while she flies, their cooldown is also separated. *Replaced Login BGM. *Replaced Illustration (CG) on the Login Interface. *Replaced illustration (CG) at the Lobby Interface. ---- Bug Fixed *Fixed an incorrectly extended duration of Tachibana Kanade's ( ) Waveform Delay E. *Fixed Golden Darkness's ( ) Armor Penetration System had lost its effect. *Fixed an issue in the Eternal Arena where you could buy an unlimited number of wards. *Fixed an issue when using Apparition Wand ( ) to swap a target outside your field of vision, the target client would behave abnormally. *Fixed a bug where players couldn't see each other messages that came from the horn items. *Fixed a problem in Dragon Quest where the copies of the destroyed items might appear abnormally. *Fixed an issue with Mikasa Ackerman's ( ) Rotating Slash W that would cause no damage when using it while flying with a multiple of Grappling Hooks from Grappling Hook Launcher Q. *Fixed an issue when Mikasa Ackerman ( ) used Grappling Hook Launcher Q multiple times while flying would cause her to fly through the wall. *Fixed an issue with Black Rock Shooter Mikasa ( ) that when she used Grappling Hook Launcher Q while within the duration of Daredevil's Heart R, the visual effect of gas injection animation would display incorrectly. *Fixed a ball from Edogawa Conan's ( ) Solar Skateboard/Football Belt E might be able to hit a target with any blocking effect and dealt its effect on them. *Fixed a problem where the skin could not be able to purchase directly in the Item Mall. *Fixed Futayo Honda ( ) couldn't incorrectly display her icon. ---- Eternal Arena Free Hero Rotation ---- Item Mall *Nyaruko ( ) on sale for 45 Diamonds at 6.00 PM at 2014.12.19. *EMIYA ( ) on sale for 45 Diamonds at 6.00 PM at 2014.12.31. *Saber Alter ( ) on sale for 69 Diamonds at 6.00 PM on 2014.12.31. *Yatogami Tohka ( ) on sale for 6000 Gold. *Ouma Shu ( ) on sale for 6000 Gold. *'Artifact Packages' on sale between 17 December 2014 - 6 January 2015. ---- Added Content *Added Christmas hat to all minions, Red Bowser ( ) and Blue Bowser ( ) in both Eternal Arena and Eternal Battlefield. The hat lasts until January update. *Added Christmas hat the shopkeeper. ---- ----